Harmony Series: Hermione's Lover
by Katthypott
Summary: Seri khusus Harmony(Harry Potter Hermione Granger)... ini seri pertama yg dibuat. Edisi pertama pula. Harry Potter tahun keenam penuh kebingungan akan perasaannya terhadap Hermione dan Ginny


Angin pagi tampak bersiul riang menerbangkan dedaunan bersama manisnya kicau burung di pagi hari. Rerumputan bergoyang seirama dengannya. Hutan hitam bahkan tak seperti biasanya. Menari – nari tanpa sensasi hitam menakutkan. Hermione dengan senang dalam hati ikut serta menyambut pagi hari yang penuh dengan rahmat Sang Kuasa.

Seperti biasanya, ia segera mempersiapkan segalanya yang dibutuhkan untuk pelajaran sihir hari ini. Seperti biasanya pula, ia akan menunggu di sofa dekat perapian di ruang rekreasi asrama. Dengan menggenggam buku sembari menanti kedua sahabatnya. Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley adalah sahabat sejati yang menghiasi indahnya hidup di dunia baru, dunia yang penuh sihir. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Sangat sulit sekali menemukan teman yang baik saat itu apalagi Hermione yang sedang depresi karena sebelumnya tak pernah berhasil mendapat teman yang bisa dianggap baik.

"pagi Hermione!" sapa Harry seperti biasanya dengan Ron disampingnya.

"wah, kalian tidak molor lagi!" dengan sigap ia memasukkan buku ke dalam tas kecilnya.

"memang sejak kapan kita pernah molor?" dengan keheranan Ron mengernyit padanya.

"tak usah dipedulikan, aku hanya asal-asalan saja."

Ketiga siswa Hogwarts itu melangkahkan kaki santai menuju kelas bersama dengan siswa lain yang berlalu lalang. Seorang gadis berlari menghampiri satu diantara tiga siswa.

"Harry, Harry, tunggu!". Ginny, adik perempuan Ron akhir – akhir ini tampak aneh ketika bertemu Harry. Walaupun sebelumnya gadis itu memang sudah sering menampakkan keanehan saat di dekat Harry. Tetapi hari itu, keanehannya sangat jelas dari sebelumnya.

"ada apa, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" langkah santai terhenti, Harry bertanya.

"kita satu asrama, kenapa kau tak mau menungguku juga untuk pergi ke kelas." Ujar Ginny membalas dengan kesal.

"Gin, Harry tak pernah menunggu seseorang, tapi Hermione yang menunggu kami." Sahut Ron sembari dilihatnya Hermione tersenyum kecil. "lagipula kelas kita kan berbeda."

"aku tak berharap kalian berdua menungguku, tapi aku berharap Harry yang menungguku." Sontak dari ketiga siswa saling bertatapan bingung dan sedikit heran.

"kenapa bisa begitu?"

"sudahlah, ayo Harry kita lanjutkan jalannya." Senyum manisnya pada Harry malah membuatnya tampak aneh. Hanya beberapa detik kemudian tak ada lagi yang merasa aneh terhadap Ginny. Mereka tak acuh lagi. Memangnya kenapa harus memikirkan hal seperti itu! apa salahnya jika adik Ron bersahabat atau setidaknya berteman dengan orang sama yang menjadi sahabat kakaknya. Yah, mereka tengah menganggap bahwa keanehan Ginny hanyalah karena ingin memiliki teman seperti Harry.

Ada beberapa alasan Harry Potter memiliki sisi menarik bagi setiap gadis. Salah satu alasannya ia sering mengejutkan siapapun bersama kedua sahabatnya. Tahun pertama, ia menjadi seeker Quidditch termuda abad ini. Mampu mengalahkan tim Slytherin yang sudah sekian tahun berhasil mendapat kemenangan dari setiap pertandingan.

Siapa sangka lelaki yang agak kurus itu mampu melakukan hal – hal yang tak pernah diduga siapapun dan memiliki ketampanan yang tak bisa dibantah. Ditambah lagi, ia sudah terkenal sejak usia satu tahun berkat insiden mengerikan pada saat itu. Satu tanda mengerikan yang menjadi peninggalan dari insiden itu ada pada Harry, yaitu pada bekas luka berbentuk kilat di dahinya menjadi ciri khas Harry Potter. Bekas luka yang menyimpan kenangan kejahatan terbesar di dunia sihir. Berkali – kali Harry bertemu dengan sang pencipta kejahatan itu. Keberuntungan sering menghampirinya, ia mampu selamat dari penjahat itu. Begitulah Harry berfikir, bahwa itu semua hanyalah keberuntungan. Harry tak pernah mengganggap dirinya istimewa, ia hanya Harry, Harry si penyihir biasa.

Tahun keenam ini, Harry menjadi sorotan orang – orang sejak berhasil lolos dari pangeran kegelapan, penjahat sihir itu, untuk keempat kalinya di tahun kelima yang lalu. Hal itu justru membuatnya terganggu karena banyak sekali gadis yang menempel padanya. Entah itu kartu selamat, hadiah, atau kata – kata gombalan yang menjijikan untuk dibaca. Bahkan hampir semua siswa perempuan di Hogwarts melakukan hal itu. Apalagi tahun ini, tahun penuh kesibukan karena banyak ujian yang harus mereka tempuh hal itu semakin menggangu dirinya. Namun, Hermione sahabat permpuannya lah satu – satunya gadis yang tetap sama saja terhadap Harry. Ia tak seperti gadis lainnya. Ia menyayangi Harry sebagai seorang sahabat, bukan karena reputasinya.

Hanya saja Harry tak pernah sadar akan perilaku Hermione yang tetap sama saja itu adalah perilaku yang memiliki arti bahwa Hermione selalu ada padanya karena cinta lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Sudah begitu lama Hermione melakukan hal itu. Serta perasaannya sudah ia rasakan bahkan sejak tahun pertama di Hogwarts. Baru tahun keempat Hermione menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Harry lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Dimana saat itu, Hermione belum pernah merasakan ketakutan yang begitu besar ketika melihat Harry bertarung di Turnamen Triwizard. Turnamen gila yang membuat sahabatnya nyaris celaka. Tangisan sering ia rasakan saat membayangkan betapa panik dirinya melihat Harry celaka. Hingga terbawa mimpi kehilangan dirinya. Saat Harry berhasil tuntas dari turnamen itu bahkan selamat dari pertemuannya dengan pangeran kegelapan, Hermione sangat bersyukur sekali. Saking bahagianya, ketika pulang ke rumah untuk liburan musim panas, Hermione melakukan sesuatu yang gila. Mencium pipi Harry.

Hermione hanya diam saja terhadap perasaanya itu tak pernah menghiraukan dan tak mau mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tak perlu berlebihan berharap untuk menjadi kekasih Harry. Bisa berada dekat dengan Harry sudah menjadi rahmat Tuhan yang begitu besar baginya. Ia takut jika Harry tahu bahwa ia mencintainya bahkan berpacaran dengannya akan membuat persahabatannya retak pada suatu hari nanti. Ia tak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Terlalu menakutkan. Lihat saja si Ginny, beberapa bulan yang lalu putus dengan Dean Thomas kemudian keduanya tak pernah lagi berbicara. Padahal saat sebelum mereka berpacaran, Ginny dan Dean adalah sahabat yang begitu akrab seperti Harry dan Hermione. Satu asrama juga dan satu angkatan juga. Hermione tak mau akan berakhir seperti itu.

Selama pelajaran ramuan bersama Prof. Slughorn, Harry benar – benar tidak nyaman dengan tatapan para gadis yang sering meliriknya. Hermione disampingnya berusaha mengalihkan.

"kau tahu Harry kenapa mereka seperti itu?" tanya Hermione berbisik.

"apa?"

"jika saja kau tak begitu terlihat menawan, kau tak akan mendapat respon seperti itu."

"oh jadi kau sekarang menjadi gadis seperti mereka yang memuji – mujiku dengan kata – kata bodoh seperti itu?"

Hermione hanya tertawa kecil.

"aku tak suka mereka melihati ku seperti itu."

"bersyukurlah, setidaknya tidak seperti tahun keempat kemarin nyaris tak ada satupun siswa yang mau dekat denganmu."

"kecuali kau." Dengan cepat Harry menyahut.

"ssshhh jangan keras – keras nanti ketahuan Professor Slughorn." Sedikit menyenggol bahu Harry.

"memangnya kita sedang petak umpet dengan Slughorn?"

"Harry Hermione...!" bentak Prof. Slughorn. Tetapi tidak terasa seperti bentakan lebih seperti menggoda. "aku tahu kalian sedang bersenang-senang tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk itu, kita harus fokus pada ramuan hari ini."

"bersenang – senang?" bantah salah satu siswa bingung.

"bukankah Harry dan Hermione sedang berpacaran?" balas tanya Prof. Slughorn ikut heran. Semua wajah langsung terkejut bahkan sebagian mendekap mulut tak percaya. Harry dan Hermione sendiri hanya diam dan agak sedikit menjauh. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka merona merah. Baik dalam hatinya atau diwajahnya.

Setelah pelajaran pagi itu usai dan siang menghampiri, Harry, Ron dan Hermione berlari menuju danau hitam. Disana terdapat satu pohon besar di pinggir danau yang tampak menyenangkan jika bersantai disana. Seperti tak ada bosannya disaat yang lain tengah lengah bersantai menikmati terik matahari sambil bersiul di bawah pohon, Hermione mengeluarkan bukunya lagi. Segera saja dirinya langsung tenggelam dalam bacaan di bukunya itu.

"kalian berdua?" bentak Ron tiba – tiba membuat Harry terlonjak bahkan Hermione langsung menutup bukunya. "Ya ampun Ron, apakah gerangan?"

"apakah kalian diam – diam berpacaran tanpa sepengetahuanku?" tampak di wajah Ron penuh kekesalan.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry.

"apakah kurang jelas?"

"Ron, tentu saja tidak aku dan Harry tak pernah berpacaran. Kita sahabat."

"tapi kalian berdua diam saja dan tampak terkesima saat Slughorn mengatai kalian berpacaran!"

"Oh yah itu .,.." dengan bertatapan bingung Hermione dengan Harry.

"Oh ayolah Ron, itu tidak benar, Slughorn hanya menyindir kami" sahut Harry segera.

"benar, aku dan Harry sedang berisik saat itu. Prof. Slughorn menyindirnya dengan mengatai seperti itu supaya kami diam."

"tap, tapi kalian benar – benar..?"

"tentu saja tidak." Jawab Harry dan Hermione bersamaan.

"aku heran, kenapa yah kita tak pernah mendapat tugas yang ringan dari sekolah." Keluh Ron ketika bersama Harry dan Hermione mengerjakan tugas essay di ruang rekreasi, tepatnya di dekat perapian asrama. "tiap kali dapat pasti berat."

"bukan Hogwarts namanya kalau ada tugas tanpa status berat." Balas Harry dengan bosan menulisi perkamennya. Saat itu Hermione tiba dengan beberapa tumpukan buku ia bawa.

"well, kuharap kalian berdua tidak gila karena semakin hari semakin berat tugas menimpa." Ujar Hermione sembari menjatuhkan buku – bukunya di meja lalu duduk di dekat Harry ikut mengerjakan tugas Essay.

"Kalian berdua selamat bermurung ria, aku mau tidur saja." Ron bangkit meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Harry dan Hermione dengan diam mengerjakan. Sampai Harry berhenti dan menatap Hermione yang begitu serius membuka – buka buku yang ia bawa tadi.

"apa?" tanya Hermione curiga.

"apanya yang apa?"

"apa ada yang salah, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"aku hanya menunggu, seperti tiap pagi kau menunggu aku dan Ron disini."

"ya ampun." Sedikit diselingi tawa. "jadi kau benar – benar bermurung ria disini, bersamaku?"

"tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku tinggalkan kau sendirian disini."

"memangnya essay mu sudah selesai?"

"belum."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah bermurung ria meungguku, bukannya mengerjakan essay?"

"aku capek Hermione, lagi pula aku sudah kehilangan inspirasi."

"oh, si Harry Potter sang penyelamat dunia sihir punya capek juga." Usil Hermione sembari lanjut menulis.

"tentu, aku manusia kan?"

"aku meragukannya," cengiran lebar masih bertahan "tapi ngomong – ngomong. aku sudah selesai. Kau juga harus selesai juga. Malam ini"

"tak mungkin." Segera saja Harry menarik perkamen Hermione. Sungguh tak percaya, tulisan hampir satu meter lebih sudah Hermione tulis dengan rapi.

"sini aku bantu supaya cepat selesai."

Maka malam itupun, mereka berdua kerja lembur bersama mengerjakan tugas itu. Sempat mereka luangkan untuk saling tertawa karena saling berbagi cerita. Sehingga dalam mengerjakan tugas tampak menyenangkan.

"aku senang hanya kita berdua yang mengerjakan tugas bersama, terasa menyenangkan dan tak terasa kesalnya." Ujar Harry puas melihat perkamennya.

"well, aku juga."

Mereka berdua bertatapan begitu dekat dan nyaris bersentuhan. Lalu apakah mereka akan berciuman?, tentu saja tidak. Hermione segera bangkit membereskan bukunya dan mengucapkan pada Harry " Selamat malam dan selamat tidur."

Malamnya terasa menyenangkan untuk berlalu. Hermione terus tersenyum, ia seperti ingin sekali berlompat - lompat dan menari bahagia. Satu malam hanya ada dia dan Harry sudah sekian kali ia rasakan. Rasa bahagia dan senang yang selalu ia rasakan dan perasaan bahagianya tetap sama. Dengan rahmat Tuhan itu Hermione masih bisa merasakannya dan setidaknya menikmatinya.

Suatu hari Hermione curiga bahwa Ginny jatuh cinta pada Harry. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Hermione sudah curiga bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang terpendam terhadap Harry seperti dirinya. Entah sejak kapan.

"lihatlah Ron, adikmu!" Hermione dengan murung menatap Harry dan Ginny yang tengah duduk cukup jauh dari Hermione dam Ron yang duduk berdampingan di sofa. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tampaknya menyenangkan hingga membuat Harry terus tersenyum mendengarkan.

"memangnya kenapa Hermione?" respon Ron. "apa salahnya jika mereka begitu?"

"tapi mereka seperti berpacaran."

"itu bagus jika benar"

"yang benar saja kau ini!"

"yang benar saja bagaimana?" raut muka mengernyit, Ron langsung bangkit dari bersandar di sofa.

"jadi kau setuju jika mereka berpacaran?"

"tentu saja, akan sangat menyenangkan jika sahabatku sendiri jadi bagian dari keluargaku sungguhan."

"lalu bagaimana dengan diriku?" Hermione kesal jika Ron tak menganggapnya bagian dari keluarganya. Bagaimanapun juga keluarga Weasley sangat menyayangi Hermione juga seperti bagian dari keluarga sendiri.

"kau bisa jadi milikku dan membangun keluarga baru." Dengan begitu mantab Ron bilang seperti itu.

"aduh, aduh." Hermione tak percaya Ron bisa bilang seperti itu. Ia memukulinya dengan keras memakai bantal yang ada disampingnya. "aku hanya bercanda Hermione."

"tapi tidak lucu."

"hei kalian sedang ngapain!" Harry datang menghampiri mereka. Tanpa Ginny.

"oh kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ron kini tampak seperti penasaran.

"apa?"

"ngobrol sama Ginny?"

"oww, dia sedang buru – buru ke kelas herbiologi. Ada jam tambahan."

Pertandingan Quidditch sebentar lagi tiba. Harry panik karena dia sekarang menjadi kapten Quidditch tahun ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sudah melakukan pelatihan yang berharap latihannya bisa membuatnya menjadi kapten yang handal dalam mengatur pemainnya.

Pagi itu, ia dan beberapa pemain lain sepakat untuk segera membuka pendaftaran bagi siswa Gryffindor yang mau jadi anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Tiba – tiba saja, pendaftaran itu meledak dengan banyaknya siswa yang mengantre berbirit – birit di lapangan untuk mendaftar. Kebanyakan diantara mereka perempuan. Bahkan tahun ini Ron tertarik untuk ikut.

"pusing yha?." ucapan pertama yang Hermione lontarkan pada Harry ketika ia menghampiri dirinya untuk ikut menyantap hidangan makan siang di Great Hall. "mana Ron?"

"dia masih bersikeras berlatih agar diterima." Jawab Harry sekenanya, duduk berhadapan dengan Hermione sembari melihat dan memilah makanan yang akan ia santap.

"kau pasti menerimanya."

"tentu, tapi beberapa anggota seperti Katie Bott dan Hannah dan yang lainnya meragukannya."

"well, selamat bekerja keras kalau begitu." Sembari menyendok puding cokelat.

"kau harus ada disana untuk memberi semangat, dia akan sangat senang jika kau lakukan itu."

"malas aku."

"wah, wah untuk pertama kalinya Hermione Si Kutu Buku mengeluh malas." Kata Harry nyengir. Biasanya Hermione tak pernah malas untuk menonton Quidditch, itu karena ada Harry. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia tak akan pernah melihat pertandingan itu. Belum pernah Hermione meninggalkan pertandingan Quidditch Harry.

"tapi karena dia juga sahabatku, aku akan kesana setelah ini." Buru – buru Hermione menyahut sebelum Harry curiga dengan dirinya yang malas melihat Ron di lapangan Quidditch.

"aku heran kenapa tahun ini, begitu banyak sekali yang mendaftar.!" Tampak diwajah Harry begitu kesal. "apa mereka baru sadar bahwa Quidditch itu memang menarik?"

"hah," respon Hermione terkejut sedikit tersedak dari pudingnya. "jadi kau tetap tak paham kenapa bisa begitu?"

Harry menggeleng tak acuh sambil menyambar ayam panggang dan melahapnya.

"bukan Quidditch yang menarik, tapi kau yang menarik."

"sudahlah."

"percaya deh, kau belum pernah semenarik ini," Harry menjatuhkan ayamnya di piring menyadari Hermione menatapnya serius. "jujur saja, kau juga belum pernah sekeren ini." Dengan diselingi senyuman manis ia menatap lurus kepada Harry.

"selain itu," lanjut Hermione "kau juga harus sadar bahwa semua orang mengakui kehebatan yang kau miliki, dimana kau selalu berhasil lolos berkali – kali dari Voldemort. Dan sekarang mereka menyebutmu "Sang Terpilih", bagaimana bisakah kau sadar kenapa begitu banyak orang terpesona dan tertarik denganmu?" jelas Hemione panjang lebar.

"Baiklah aku menyadarinya." Keduanya otomatis saling bertukar senyuman.

Mereka melanjutkan makan mereka dalam diam selama beberapa saat.

"kau tahu, aku curiga bahwa Ron mencintaimu." Harry memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"dan aku curiga Ginny mencintaimu." Dengan cepat Hermione membalas.

Hening agak lama.

"Ermmm, mungkin benar juga." Kata Harry tiba – tiba salah tingkah. "sepertinya dia mencintaiku dengan tulus."

"jadi kau juga mencintainya?"

"entahlah, terlalu pusing untuk dipikirkan karena perasaan terhadap Ginny ini sama dengan perasaan yang kualami dengan gadis lain."

Hermione langsung tahu itu, gadis lain yang dimaksud pastilah Cho Chang. Gadis Ravenclaw yang tahun kemarin berpacaran dengan Harry. Namun kandas beberapa minggu kemudian. Hermione harus menahan tawa ketika teringat akan penyebab putusnya hubungan mereka adalah dirinya. Gadis secantik Cho ternyata cemburu dengan gadis sederhana yang dekat dengan Harry. Cho cemburu dan sangat marah sekali ketika Harry lebih memilih Hermione dibanding dirinya.

Saat itu, Harry sedang kencan dengannya namun Hermione juga perlu kehadiran Harry untuk membahas organisasi tersembunyi yang mereka bangun saat itu, Laskar Dumbledore. Harry berencana mengajak Cho untuk bertemu dengan Hermione karena jam kencannya sama dengan jam Hermione mengadakan rapat LD dan itu tidak bisa diubah, waktunya sangat mendesak sekali.

Sayangnya Cho salah terima, ia mengira dirinya tak diperlukan oleh Harry hingga kencannya harus direlakan dengan rapat Hermione. Begitulah yang Harry ceritakan kepada Hermione dan Ron. Saat berbicara dengan Hermione seorang tanpa Ron, Harry menyebutkan bahwa penyebab lain adalah Cho cemburu dengan kedekatan Hermione terhadap dirinya. Beberapa hari kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti berpacaran.

"kau tahu siapa gadis lain itu Hermione?" tanya Harry begitu berharap.

"tentu saja. Kau tak mungkin bisa merelakan gadis secantik itu." Sahut Hermione sembari bangkit berdiri, puding di piringnya sudah habis ia lahap. "baiklah, ayo kita lihat perjuangan Ron."

"kau duluan saja, aku masih menikmati ayam ini." Ditunjukkannya satu paha ayam besar pada Hermione.

"Ok, kau nanti menyusul yha, bye..." ucap Hermione pergi berlalu. Paha ayam kembali Harry taruh diatas piringnya, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hermione andai kau tahu, gadis yang kumaksud adalah kau," kini batin Harry berbicara. "pasti kau mengiranya gadis itu adalah Cho." Sedikit menunduk.

Itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat sulit dijelaskan apalagi Harry sendiri sadar betul bahwa Ron mencintai Hermione. Harry bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Hermione. Apakah ia mencintainya atau hanya cinta sebatas sahabat. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ginny, dia merasa juga mencintai gadis itu. Siapa diantara mereka berdua yang sebenarnya ia cintai. Masa cinta remaja memang sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan, maka dari itu kebijaksanaan sangat diperlukan dalam memilih.


End file.
